His
by I-Like-2-Taboo
Summary: Justin shows Alex that despite the fact that he is hers, she's still very much HIS as well... JALEX. Companion Piece to "HERS". incest. u were warned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Wizards or Waverly Place**.

After writing my first 'Jalex' piece 'Hers' I decided that I liked writing that pairing, and I loved writing from Alex's perspective, so I wrote _this_. It can be seen as a stand alone or as a companion piece to 'Hers' but you really don't have to read that to get this.

_Warning. Okay. This is JALEX, or in other words, Justin Russo + Alex Russo much more than sibling love. If you do not like this pairing, don't be offended, but please just don't read._

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Alex was glad that her back was to the doorway, otherwise he'd see the smirk appearing on her face before she could control herself into looking neutral. "What does it look like, Justin? _Out_."

"Where. Are. You. _Going_?"

A small smile slipped onto her lips as she squeezed on the little scrap of material that was supposed to be a shirt. She'd bought it specifically for this night, and she was glad that it was doing its job.

Killing the smile on her face or he'd realize he was playing into her plan, Alex went to the mirror and fluffed up her hair, pretending to ignore her brother as he stood in her doorway, watching her readying to go out.

"Tell dad I might be out a little later than I told him I would be." She checked her lipstick and turned to face Justin, reaching for her handbag. "Riley and I might be doing _other_ stuff after the movie's finished."

A muscle in Justin's cheek jumped and with a subtle movement on his part he placed himself firmly in the middle of her doorway, leaving Alex no room to get passed him.

She wanted to smirk at this, but it'd totally ruin her coldly calculated plan, so she tried looking annoyed with him. "I have to use that door, you know. So get out of my way."

"No."

A flutter of excitement flittered inside of her stomach. "Stop being such an idiot and get out of my way. I'm going to be late."

His beautiful eyes narrowed. "You're not going out with Riley."

Her heart pounded rapidly and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Was it going to be this easy? Was he finally going to admit it? She'd thought it'd take a little more than this, but if this was all that it took she wasn't about to complain!

"_Why not_?" She hated the fact that she could hear her own breathlessness, because that meant that _he_ could as well, and that he would realize that she wasn't as indifferent as she'd been pretending to be these last couple of days.

Alex understood that their relationship was considered _wrong_ by most of the world, and she also knew that Justin could be influenced easily by the opinions of others, but she honestly hadn't thought that once they'd finally taken that final step and forever crossed the boundaries of sibling love--she hadn't thought that Justin would be able to walk away from it--hadn't thought that he'd _want_ to.

Sure, the young witch knew that despite the fact that they'd been together for months, with Justin sneaking into her room in the dead of night to sate their mutual desire, hunger, that her brother still hadn't been comfortable with what they were doing. But things had been working slowly towards _more comfortable_, or at least _accepting_.

Justin had begun staying with her during the nights, escaping into his room before the others awoke as to not arouse any suspicion from their parents. He'd touch her, hold her closer after they made love, he'd even begun to _speak_ to her, something he'd never done during the months in which they'd become secret lovers.

And not only had that changed, but things at school had as well. Justin spent more time with her and Harper, ate lunch with them, and had begun to show slight moments of jealousy whenever Riley or any other guy would come near her. He'd started acting more like a boyfriend than a brother, and while it was a dangerous thing for him to do, Alex had reveled in the change, in the dominance, in his _possession_ of her.

She knew that no one else really realized what was going on. Her parents were too happy with the fact that they were 'close' and 'behaving', Max was too happy exploring his new abilities, Harper was just glad that Justin was hanging around more, and the rest of the school just thought that Justin was one of those jealous, possessive big brothers who didn't want anyone going out with his sister.

They didn't realize the _real_ reason towards the closeness towards the eldest Russo children.

No one did.

And everything had been working out fine until Jake from Chemistry had asked her out. Alex didn't even know _how_ it'd happened, but the next thing she remembered was Justin and Jake fighting out in the basketball court, and _Justin subtly using magic to his advantage_.

She'd never been so giddy or proud in her whole life, impressed by Justin's majestic misuse of magic, and touched that she meant so much for him to actually go against his own stickler rules when it came to usage.

But then Justin hadn't gone to her room that night.

At first she'd shrugged it off, convincing herself that he was just tired and sore and needed to sleep.

But he didn't come back the next night either, and when she finally went to _his_ room she found the door locked. She'd tried talking to him, realizing that something was off, and then he'd told her that it was over, he was 'finished' with whatever it was that was between them.

She'd been shocked, hurt, confused, trying to figure out what was wrong, what had caused him to change his mind, and when she'd pressed he'd exploded, saying how she was making him into someone he didn't recognize. The _Justin Russo_ he knew wouldn't fight anyone, use magic _against_ anyone, _nor_ would the _Justin Russo HE KNEW_ sneak into his little sister's room at night and fuck her.

Alex had winced when he'd said that.

They didn't _fuck_, they _made love_, but when she pointed that out he'd just stormed out of the room and avoided her since then.

She'd tried everything to try and get through to Justin, but it didn't seem to be working, and she'd been about to give up when Riley asked her out. It'd been pure luck that it'd happened while Justin was passing them in the hallway, and Alex had been about to let Riley down easily when she noticed Justin watching, and realized that this was a way of getting through to Justin.

Using his _jealous_y_._

So she'd said yes to Riley, and they'd started dating. Alex could appreciate the irony of the whole situation. Before realizing _why_ her feelings for Justin were different than that of a normal sister, Alex would have _killed_ to be on a date with Riley, and yet now that she _was_ dating the handsome jock, well, Alex couldn't help but wonder if Justin was at home, seething in jealousy, or if the whole plan was backfiring and she was just pushing him into some other girl's arms.

Sighing, realizing that Justin wasn't going to answer her, Alex shook her head, annoyed. "Get out of the _way_, doofus. I have a date who's waiting on me."

"No, you don't." Justin folded his arms over his chest and leaned in the doorway, taking up even _more_ of the space, making it _impossible_ for her to get passed him.

"What do you _mean_?" When all he did was smirk at her, Alex narrowed her eyes and growled in irritation. This was going no where, and _fast_. "_MOM!_"

"She and dad went to take Max to the movies to celebrate his advance in Magic Lessons." Justin informed her.

Alex clenched her fists. _Great_. They had the whole house to themselves and here they were wasting it by being in this _ridiculous_ little fight of theirs.

"_Get out of my way_." She growled, needing to get out of there before she did something they would both regret. "Riley--."

"Has suddenly decided that he doesn't like you as much as he thought he did." Justin announced coolly from the doorway. "He's suddenly doubting a lot of things, actually, his sexuality one of them."

"What are you talk--." And Alex's eyes widened as she suddenly understood what Justin was saying. Her handbag dropped to the ground as she looked up at her brother in shock. "You-you used a spell on him, didn't you?"

"Like you did on _Miranda_?" He threw back, pushing away from the doorway and entering her room, slamming the door behind him. "_Yeah_."

Alex's heart skipped a beat in fear. How—how had he found out? She'd been flawless in her casting of the spell and covering up all evidences that might suggest that Miranda had been bewitched or that she was the culprit!

Justin shook his head in derision as he stalked towards her. "It wasn't hard to figure out, _Alex_, I knew for a while now, but I only accepted that you were capable of doing that today."

"W-wh-_why_?" Alex found it hard to talk as she was backed into her bedroom wall, Justin's hands on either side of her head.

"Why did I finally accept that you used a spell to make Miranda dump me like she did--or _why_ I used magic on Riley?" Justin asked calmly, as if they were talking about any normal little thing.

"_Both_." Her body trembled at his proximity, her heart throbbed painfully, her eyes wanting to close and just _feel_ his heat merging with hers. _God_, she'd missed this! Missed being this close to him! She'd missed the smell of his cologne, the feel of his clothes brushing against hers, the vibration of his voice teasing her skin.

"You know, I always had a suspicion that you'd used magic on Miranda." Justin lowered his head until he was whispering into Alex's ear, his lips brushing the soft skin, causing her to close her eyes and whimper, her hands going to his chest, fisting her hands in his shirt. "But I didn't accept the possibility that you were capable of doing that until I stood there in front of Riley today, the spell I put him under already taking effect."

"_Justin!" _She whimpered, and arched against him when he bit softly into the skin of her earlobe, teasing her, running his tongue on the curve of her flesh.

"_God_, I missed hearing you like this." He groaned against her ear.

"_Justin_…" She pleaded, knowing that they were going to go at his pace. Although her body was alive, awakened from the hibernation it'd seemed to go in from the moment he'd called quits on their relationship, she didn't want to push, didn't want to ruin this…whatever _this_ was…

"What we're doing--it's _wrong_." Justin rested his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. "But I can't stop. I don't _want_ to. I _tried_ to get you outta my head, outta my heart, I _did_, but I can't."

"Don't try." She was pleading again, and didn't care. "_Please_, don't try…"

"You've changed me, Alex." His voice was breaking, urgent. "I wasn't a guy who'd hex another into think he's maybe _gay_ because I hated it whenever he'd look at you." His hands were on her all at once, greedily, like a man who'd been denied water and was now given a river of his own. "Why can't I control what I feel for you?"

He sounded so desperate, so broken, that Alex did the only humane thing she could, she kissed him. Justin moaned into the kiss, the little amount of control he'd had on his emotions gone as he pinned her against the wall, using his own body as leverage as he quickly made up for the time they'd been apart.

Alex giggled when he suddenly pulled away and threw her over his shoulder, marching her out of her room and into his to show her that not only was he hers, but she was _his._

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
